powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice-Fire Weaponry
The ability to wield or create weapons with frozen fire power. Variation of Combined Weaponry and Element Weaponry. Combination of Fire Weaponry and Ice Weaponry. Not to be confused with Thermal Weaponry. Also Called *Cold Fire/Flame Weaponry *Frozen Fire/Flame Weaponry Capabilities User can to create or wield weaponry with power over ice-fire, a mixture of fire and ice that either acts as two separate weapons wielded simultaneously, two opposing elements in a single weapon, or a manipulation of cold flames in and of themselves. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of ice-fire-based ability they possess. Applications *Ice-Fire Infusion Variations *Ice-Fire Artillery Associations *Combined Weaponry *Element Weaponry *Fire Weaponry *Ice Weaponry *Ice-Fire Attacks *Ice-Fire Manipulation *Power Weaponry Limitations *May need a source of ice-fire, or two different sources of fire and ice, to use powers or even be effective at all. *May not be able to overpower Transcendent Weaponry. *Can be countered by overpowering the mixture of fire and ice one way or the other. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Cold Immunity/Fire Immunity *Fire Negation/Ice Negation Known Users *Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2); via Undine *Alucard (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) *Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker); via Mammon *Death (Darksiders 2); via Mace of Everflame *Kaos/Ronnie Soak (Discworld) *Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail); via Blue Crimson *Kratos (God of War 2018); via Leviathan *Cale'Anon Vatay (Looking for Group); with Good and Evil *Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) *Haru Glory (Rave Master); via Blue Crimson *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia); via Material Blades Known Ice-Fire Weapons *Darkfire Bow (Baldur's Gate II) *Frostfire (Borderlands series) *Crissaegrim (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2); via Glaciem Blade and Igneas Blade *Mammon (Code:Breaker) *Stalhrim Longsword of Flame (The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon) *Dawnfang/Duskfang (The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles) *Magic Spear: Ten Commandments (Fairy Tail); as Blue Crimson *Leviathan (God of War 2018); via Frozen Flame *Shine and Shadow (Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning) Gallery Lordsofshadow2_Crissaegrimjpg.jpg|Alucard's sword Crissaegrim (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) was forged from two blades, allowing it to use both its powers... Glaciem_Blade_Book_of_Dracul.png|...the icy Glaciem blade... Igneas_Blade_Book_of_Dracul.png|...and the fiery Igneas blade. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) with Mammon, the "Dichromatic Twin Flame of the Netherworld," which takes the form of two blades that are made from a hot blue flame and a cold yellow flame. Kaos Ronnie Soak Discworld.jpg|Kaos, a.k.a. Ronnie Soak (Discworld) wields a sword with flames so hot that they wrap all the way around to absolute cold. Erza Knightwalker Blue Crimson Fairy Tail.jpg|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) wielding Magic Spear: Ten Commandments in its Blue Crimson form, with two spears, one of fire and one of ice. Leviathan Axe Permafrost.jpg|The axe Leviathan (God of War 2018) was forged through the utilization of Frozen Flame, an impossible material that houses the rage of fire and the temper of ice. Shadow_Mewtwo_Blades.jpg|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) summoning blades of ice and fire from its hands. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Combinations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Rare power